


Not Your Normal Popular Kid

by Kiribakufanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Armin Arlert, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mild Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My First Fanfic, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiribakufanatic/pseuds/Kiribakufanatic
Summary: [Fanfiction]Armin just transferred to a new school and his only friend is Historia, that is until he meets the most popular guy Eren Jeager at school who's always looking at him from afar.One day, he bumps into him, who doesn't leave him alone and wants to be noticed, will their relationship end at friendship or become something even deeper?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. New At School

I was new at school and had only made one friend since my first day, Historia Reiss, pretty long blonde hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes, she spoke to me already on the first day and gave me her famous smile known to melt guys hearts and provoke girls spite. Everyone else pretty much ignored me and it was quite divided at our school, Titan High.  
My name is Armin Arlert, I'm bad at communicating with others and get nervous real easy, which is why I had no friends at my old school and got bullied into transferring. 

"Hey, Armin", Historia waved her hand in front of my face, dragging me out of my day dream. "W-what is it?", I mumbled out nervously as she put a worksheet in front of me. "Teacher said partner up, so I'm assuming we're doing it together", I simply nodded and started to fill out what I knew from head, Historia stared and pouted annoyed. We had to dissect a frog after the theory part, but mostly Historia talked while I just did the work. The bell had finally rung meaning it was lunch time, which was dreadful, I hated the cantine and the stupid jocks who think the whole school belongs to them, but I was hungry so I headed to the cafeteria to get my food.

"Dude, watch out", I stumbled back completely confused and shocked. "You alright?", the soft voice spoke a second time and I looked up to discover one of the jocks and worst of all, the most popular guy at our school supporting my weight with his hand, so I didn't fall. "I-I'm so so-sorry", I ran away without looking back, embarrassed. Guess no lunch today. I ran into an empty classroom and sat there to calm down and hide the rest of my lunch break.

School was finally over and I just wanted to go home but I saw him at the entrance and froze up. I wanted to turn around but he saw me, squinting his eyes and motioning for me to come to him. My heart beat was incredibly fast, I was scared, he could catch me if I ran, I took every ounce of courage I had to turn tail and run, no way could I ever face him. It was the second time I ran today. It made me sick to my stomach, why am I so uselessly weak? 

I heard someone behind me and turned to see him breathlessly laughing. "You sure run fast", his emerald eyes pierced through mine and continued to roam all over me. He had caught his breath, running a hand through his soft brown hair. "What's your name?", he coolly asked and somehow hearing his deep voice soothed me and I could answer back without hesitating. "Its Armin", but my heart started racing again as he came closer , eventually trapping me into a corner. "My name is Eren", he actually introduced himself, like not everyone already knew. "Come to my club meeting and watch me fence", what if it's a trap? Just ask him, don't be afraid, he wont hurt me, right?

"W-why would I do that?"


	2. Fencing Team

I avoided his eyes and waited for his response. He laughed quietly amused and started walking towards the door "To watch me, of course, see you there", he mumbled something I couldn't understand and finally left, relief filled me and I finally felt like I could breathe, even though he doesn't seem as scary as I thought, but still I think I may have a nervous breakdown, this is not staying on the low, why did I have to get tangled with the most popular guy at school. So I went home and dreaded for tomorrow to come.

After the school bell rang the next day, I went to the gym, where the fencing club always practiced, hoping I could slip in without him noticing. That was my mistake because he called out my name as soon as I walked in and those perfect lips formed a goofy smile but everyone else didn't smile when they saw me. I waited for some kind of prank to happen but nothing, so I just sat down, he came over "You actually came", I nodded and his gaze went over to the two fencing on the mat then back to me. 

"I'm next, cheer me on, k?", he ran over to the two ending their match and put his white mask on. I was confused to why Eren Jaeger wanted me to be here, guess I'll find out after, chills went down my spine.   
His opponent was Jean Kirstein, the tyrant that was mean to everyone except the cool kids. "Let's go, horse face!", Eren shouted before they started going at each other, his moves were elegant, very dance like and before his opponent could even blink, just like that he knocked his foil out of his hand and poked Jean with the one he held. After taking his mask off and waiting for the others to stop clapping and Jean to stop whining, he came over and waited for my reaction. His eyes were so piercing, I felt embarrassed and averted my eyes "Y-you move so fast. It was amazing to watch", like a child he lit up relieved "Thank you", he responded happily and sat next to me, but he didn't speak and it started feeling awkward. I wanted to understand what he wanted. "Why are you talking to me", I whispered loud enough for only him to hear, my hand was grabbed and I was pulled out of the gym, where is he taking me?

He suddenly stopped and didn't turn to look at me "I already knew your name when I first bumped into you. It wasn't an accident, I caused it on purpose", finally he turned and looked at me with anticipation.

"Armin Alert, 16, never hangs out with anyone, exception is Historia. I've never talked to him before that incident in the cantine but he always caught my eye. Why couldn't I get him out my head. I must seem like a creep now, huh..I'm sorry.", he half heartedly smiled, covering his face with his hands. I was speechless.


	3. Lunch A

What do you say in these kinds of situations? I don't want him to feel bad, but I wanted him to smile. Why do I want that? 

"You're not a weirdo, I don't have many friends, that's right and I'm horrible at talking to people, so I'd love to be friends with you", for the first time in a long time I felt happy and smiled. His eyes opened wide and then he gave me his regular goofy smile "Your smile really is pretty, you should smile more", he said it normally like it was nothing and I pretended not to be embarrassed. We exchanged numbers and walked home together.

Now I have 3 contacts in my phone, for some that's not a lot, but for me it is. I got home and wanted to tell my mom, so she'd be happy but she wasn't there. I read the note she left on the table, it was the same as always, she'll be home late, warm up the food. Suddenly I wasn't hungry and just did my homework. I realized that this is always what I did. How boring I am, how could I catch his eye? 

Later as I got ready for bed, I got a text message from him, he texted me goodnight, why did that make me happy? 

The next morning, my first class was math with Historia, but it was so boring because it was so easy. Anyways it always leads to me helping Historia but that's fine, because she makes me feel useful. "Everyone is talking about the new kid, who's Erens new plaything", she said after we finished our assignments. Ugh, I looked at her and sighed "Great", that's all I had to say, I really hate attention and that's all Eren is getting me. After math was over, there he was standing in front of the classroom with that innocent goofy smile, very unknowing of my situation probably. I walked over holding my book close to my chest, avoiding his gaze. "We have English together, wanna sit next to me?", I forgot I had a class with him, though he usually sat next to that girl, I think Mikasa was her name. "But what about that girl?", he turned and started marching to our next class "She will be okay", we got to the classroom and he sat in the empty seat that had been by my side for two weeks. "So wanna come over today?", was he inviting me, of course he was, theres no one else here..I've never been to someone's house and I'm sure mom wouldn't mind. "Y-yeah", and that's the last thing he said to me for the rest of the lesson.

My food tray almost fell out of my hands, when Historia asked me to sit with her and her friends to eat lunch and her friends faces definitely thought differently than hers so I politely declined and went to my loner table. "Oh, lunch A, I got that one too", guess who sat at my table across from me like it was normal to eat with me, yeah Eren. "You're drawing attention to us both and not the good kind considering I'm the weird kid", he raised an eyebrow, chewing and gestured with his hand for me to wait. He simply smiled and said "Wish I gave a fuck, but somehow I don't. I'm old enough to know what I can do", he sure is interesting, but not only that but damn good looking too, high cheekbones that went with his caramel skintone and his perfect, pinkish full lips. His eyes shined when the light hit them, they looked like emeralds. He had a button nose and thick eyebrows, all his features were hot as hell. My face felt warm all of a sudden and he leaned closer "You're all red, what is it?", I almost fell back trying to put distance between us. "N-no, I'm fine", if only I had magic powers to disappear right now, but if I'm honest, Eren is making my life a little more exciting.


	4. Let's Hold Hands

Later Eren picked me up from class to take me to his house "We'll have to walk, is that okay?" I nodded and followed him, something seemed off while we were walking, he was usually more talkative but he seemed worried "Are you okay?", I wasn't sure if I was allowed but I wanted him to know that'd I'd listen, it was the least I could do, I want him to trust me. He seemed a bit surprised by my question but shook his head no and smiled, I don't know why but I took his hand "Let's hold hands until we get there, okay Eren?", I'm not sure what I was doing but as he squeezed my hand tight, my heart jumped and I knew it didn't bother me because it was Eren, even if I had known him for only three days. The rest of the way, we didn't talk but neither of us loosened our hands grip either. 

When he finally let go, we stopped in front of a house and he took a key out of his pocket, as the door opened he took his shoes off by the entrance, so I did the same. An old looking smelly old man greeted us "Hey boys", he walked past us to get a beer and went back into the room, he came out of, not interested in me at all, but Eren probably found it rude since he went straight for his door swinging it wide open "This is Armin, by the way", he commented snarky then slammed the door shut and told me to follow him. "Who was that?", he sighed at the question and sat on his bed "That's my uncle", I sat on his chair and waited for more, but he didn't add anything, I wanted to pry but it would be rude, I barely know him, but isnt that more reason to ask. "I live alone with my mom, dad left her when I was born", I decided to trust him with that, hoping he'd warm up to me. He looked up at me and smiled but it was a sad smile "You're my savior, Armin", I didn't expect him to say something like that, I mean I'm this small fry and hes the big jock, it's the other way around to be honest. 

"My mom has been dead since I was 5 and my dad left me because science was more important, my uncle got stuck with me. Hes not a bad guy, hes just useless", I got up to sit next to him and held his hand again. We were both quiet for a while "Armin, tell me more about yourself", he said softly, looking at me "I like the ocean, even though I've never been", I laughed pathetically, I probably would never be able to see it, because I'm comfortable staying where I am, so is mom which is why we don't travel.

"Well, how about I take you to the ocean", my eyes swelled up and I didn't know why but I feel like with Eren by my side, I should try to catch up to him and break out of my shell. "Its a promise", he wiped my tears away and patted my head. "Come on, toughen up, Armin.", I nodded still sobbing but I was happy, really happy.


	5. Not Your Normal Popular Kid

Eren took me home after we finished our conversation and did homework together just as an excuse to spend time with one another. 

Mom was waiting for me, when I got home "Hey, honey, how was your day", she kissed my head and sat across from me. I could see the bags under her eyes and that smile that was tired but motherly. "It was good, I made a new friend, his name is Eren and Historia is still by my side too, things are going well", her eyes lit up and she seemed relieved since she was worried about my making friends. " I'm so glad honey, oh I have to work a double shift tomorrow, so I'll give you some money to eat out, maybe invite that Eren boy with you, okay?", she sighed slightly but didn't let it show that she was already stressed for the next day, she hated making me worry just as much I hated making her worry. That's why I work so she could at least take some days off, it's worked but she still has so much to do, working as a nurse tires her out. "Well you should shower and get some rest, mother, don't forget to drink your tea", she nodded and told me goodnight.

As I laid in bed, I thought about him again. Erens not your normal popular kid, huh.

"Good morninggg, Armin", a bright, blinding light was standing across from me and it was Historia smiling that goddess smile of hers and I swear I saw a halo. "Hey, Historia, how are you", we sat down in the biology room and took out our notes. "Good, but its almost Christmas already and Ymir is graduating next year, why is time going by so fast?", she pouted and folded her arms on top of the table laying her head on top. "It'll be fine, just think of it as a new chapter beginning for even more great memories ", since when have I become so positive?

She giggled, nodding. "By the way, hows Eren?", her face had a smug look and I felt my face flush, she seemed amused giggling even more "I'm not sure but hes really nice and different. I'm hoping hes not pulling a fast one on me", she sat up interested and we continued talking even though the teacher showed up. "Hes a good guy, you can trust him", yeah, I hope so. 

At lunch Eren came to my table and asked me to follow him, he wasn't smiling, more like he was sad. "Where are we going?", he walked into the changing rooms for gym class. He didn't say anything, he just laid his head on my shoulder. "Eren?", I stepped back and made him look at me "Talk to me..", he stayed mute and his eyes glazed over, I took him back into my arms and hugged him tightly, I'm not sure, but I think he was crying and I confirmed it when my shirt felt wet. After he finally calmed down, we sat down and I held his hand, waiting for him to talk. "I hate him", he let my hand go and apologized. Then he just left after saying something like that..without another word, my heart felt heavy and I felt useless. 

The most confusing thing is I saw him afterwards acting like the usual, happy, goofy Eren with his friends like nothing had happened.


	6. You'll Amount To Great Things

The rest of the school day went by slow and the scene kept replaying in my mind.

When the last class was over, I waited in front of school for him but he never came, so I went home. I remembered I was home alone today too, I was supposed to invite him out to eat. I'll do it next time. I sat in my room after I finished my homework and it bothered me, everything did. I had his number so why not call it. I'll do that, yeah.

"Hey, Armin. Its rare for you to call me."

"Yeah..is it easy to do this all the time?", it took him a while to reply.

"Its a special skill, been using it since I was ten."

"Come over", again the line was silent and he sighed over the phone.

"Tomorrow, okay..I have to go now, thanks for calling me", I pictured that sad smile he most likely had on and then he hung up. I must have fallen asleep not long after because I heard my mom coming in at 1 in the morning and heading straight to bed. I fell back asleep shortly after though.

Today was Saturday and I got up with zero appetite even though mom made breakfast. "Darling, are you okay?", she asked as I was sipping tea and I nodded, she probably didn't believe me, but mom didn't pry if she didn't believe it was necessary. After she left for work, she asked me to use the money she had already left yesterday. For what? I'm not even hungry and I just want Eren to call.

Two hours later, I finally got a phone call.

"Where do you live?", he asked quietly and waited until I answered to say okay and hang up. This didn't seem like Eren at all, well how am I supposed to know, we've know each other for a week. It'd been a few hours until my doorbell finally rang and he was standing there, but when I saw his black eye, I felt this rage inside. "Your eye..", I placed my hand on his cheek and gently rubbed over it. He nuzzled into my palm and it seemed really cute, but now I just needed to get him inside. "You can put your jacket in that closet, I'll make tea.", he obeyed without saying a word and came into the kitchen, sitting on the chair furthest from me. I placed the cup in front of him and he thanked me, taking a deep breath and concentrating on his cup, not looking at me. "Eren, say something", he chewed on his lip and seemed to be building up the nerve the tell me.

"We got into a fight, hes not a bad guy, but he turned into a drunk after mom died and hes been telling me repeatedly I messed up his life and I look way too much like my mother, it apparently sickens him to his stomach. He said I'm useless..that I'll never amount to anything, ha, get this. He told me to my face it would be better if I ended up like m-..like-", he struggled to not shake while speaking, he was trying so hard not to cry. The pain you saw and heard was unbearable, always trying to be brave in front of everyone gets tiring, I know because mom is the same way.

"Hey", I said with the voice mom had when she tried to calm me down, I wanted to soothe Eren and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "You are amazing, Eren Jeager. Not only that but smart too. Your fencing skills are amazing and your heart is pure. You'll amount to great things and I'll be right by your side, do you understand me? You're not alone, I wont let you lose your way. No matter what your uncle says, your mother is proud of you.", he couldn't keep it in anymore, tears started streaming down his face and I couldn't calm him down because he'd been holding back, so I just stayed right there by his side. 

"I'll take you to the ocean and after that I'll take you to anywhere you want. We'll travel the world, okay, you said you'll stay so you better not ever break that promise", he finally calmed down, but I didn't stop holding him, so like that he fell asleep in my arms.


	7. In The Kitchen

I woke up but confused and in my bed, alone? Did Eren leave earlier or?

I could hear faint laughter, so I got up and in the kitchen I saw mom and Eren sitting and talking. It made me happy seeing her laugh so genuinely, I havent seen her act like that in so long. "You guys having fun?", both turned to my direction smiling. Mom got up and kissed me on the head "Hey sleepy head, you didn't tell me that your new friend was this delightful", she grabbed her coat and put her scarf on, so I assumed she had to go work the night shift "Be good, okay. I'll be back tomorrow morning", she smiled and left, closing the door quietly behind her. "I should get home too or my uncle will get mad, even though he probably already is", he got up and had that sad smile again and I grabbed onto his arm because I didn't want him to leave and go back. All he did was gently pull his arm back and my heart kind of clenched."Dont worry Armin, hes not a bad guy, hes just really sad. He misses mom too..", seeing him try to gloss over the details like that pissed me off, but I had no power or say, that's what the look on his face told me. He didn't say goodbye or goodnight, just like that he left me standing there.

The next day sucked, it was cold and lonely. Even though I was use to this, it still hurt more than I expected. All I wanted was to see him again, well I'll see him tomorrow at school. 

It was already lunch break and I hadn't seen him yet. Then the school day was over and no sign of him. So I called and it rang but he didn't answer. I chewed nervously on my lip trying not to worry, its just one day, hes fine. Wrong. A week passed and he still hadn't shown up, constantly I searched for him without luck. "If you're that worried, go visit him", Historia said while patting me on the shoulder. Should I? What if his uncle got mad or I get him in trouble? But I want to see him. "Yeah, I'll do that, thanks Historia.", she giggled and continued to tell me about anything she could think of. As soon as the last bell rang, I headed straight for Eren's, after a few deep breaths,I managed to gather my nerves to knock. He opened the door, the uncle, of course, but this time he didn't look friendly at all "What do you want", he didn't seem like he was going to let me in. I glared at him without thinking, which seemed to irritate him even more"Wheres Eren", he shrugged and continued to look down on me "You're full of shit, let me see Eren right now", I was so scared, but nothing would have made me run away in that moment because I needed to see him. "Listen here you little shit, I don't like your tone, maybe I should fix it". "Try it", I stood my ground and before he could go any further, Eren came through the door and took my hand. We ran and ran, I thought we'd never stop until we finally did. He turned to face me and smiled weakly. "Why weren't you at school, I was so worried", I saw faint marks on his face "Did he do something?", Eren sighed and let himself fall into my arms "I'm sorry, I got suspended for getting into a fight and my uncle took my phone for getting home so late. I had nothing to contact you with", my heart was beating because he was with me again. "Why did you get into that fight", he stepped back and averted his eyes "They were talking about you. Talking down to me and making things up about you.", he looked distraught but then he took my hand and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel that", he asked with those piercing emerald eyes. I could feel his heart beating faster than normal. "I do", answering his question and returning his longing gaze. 

My eyes started to tear up and he rubbed his thumb over my lip, making me look at him.


	8. I could never hate you

I pulled back without thinking and the look on his face was disappointed but he stepped back. He started to walk "Tell me about your week", he completely disregarded what happened so I did the same and told him about my week, he was silent the whole way and just listened, the expression on his face didn't change. After we got to the door, he told me goodnight and left. 

Wait, what are we, Eren? Were you going to kiss me? Why did I pull away..? These thoughts consumed me and I couldn't sleep that night. 

At breakfast mom made Pancakes "Good morning, I already made food for tonight. Oh and there's some for that handsome boy, if he comes over. I'm going to be late, which reminds me don't leave too late for school.", she gathered her stuff and kissed me before leaving. Today was the last day before Christmas break.

In my lesson I had with Eren, he wasn't talking that much, usually I had to beg him to quiet down so we wouldn't get caught talking but today he seemed off. We left class together and I grabbed his sleeve, he finally gave me a reaction "Walk me home please", I was desperate for his attention and for him to smile again, he hadn't been smiling recently. "Okay", he pulled his arm back and started walking, making me follow. Why did he have his back turned to me, why not walk next to me. "D-did I do something?", I asked unconsciously and he said no, but I didn't believe him, what was with him, why am I so upset right now? I couldn't keep going, he must've noticed because eventually he turned and for some reason I was crying, his eyes widened and he started to come closer but I kneeled on the grass not caring anymore. "Dont touch me", I quietly said as he reached his hand out to me. He was shocked "Armin..", I'm sure he knew that he was the reason I was crying, but he didn't know what to do, so he picked me up princess style, yet I was too emotional to notice. We were at my house and he had gotten the key from my pocket and opened the door. He finally put me down and I sat at the table, looking out the window. "Last time we were here, you were the one crying", he looked down at the table, he'd been sitting there waiting for me to calm down, scared to touch me since I had told him not to. 

"I'm sorry for being cold. I was going through things and you're the last person I wanted to hurt.", he buried his face into his hands and I had gotten up to make him tea already. "Its fine, I know you're going through a lot, but I want you to understand I'm here. I was a bit frustrated about you acting cold but only because I thought you were starting to dislike me", Eren grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly "I could never hate you", I looked at him and his eyes looked worn out, I could see the exhaustion on his face, another thing that I know because of mother. "Let's go on a date tomorrow", his voice gently mumbled and I set his tea in front of him, whereas he let my hand go. "I'll go anywhere with you", yeah Eren, I'd follow you to the moon and back. He drank his tea and we ate the food mom had cooked us.

Mom came home and Eren was getting ready to leave "Hey boys, did you enjoy your time together?", we both nodded and she seemed merry and patted Eren on the head "Hey, you should come to our Christmas dinner, if you're not doing anything, okay?", she didn't expect an immediate answer and left us to go in the kitchen. He smiled at me before he left, leaving my heart lonely, still not understanding our relationship.


	9. A pin with blue and white feathers

The diner door rang as soon as I opened it and he stuck out immediately, as soon as he saw me, I swear I saw that goofy smile for a second. He had a tight black turtleneck on that displayed his muscles real good, you could see he worked out. I work out my arms, so at least I'm not scrawny but after seeing him, I could never.

"You look cute", he complimented me as soon as I sat down which made me feel a bit embarrassed "T-thank you, so do you", I squeaked out. He placed a small black box in front of me and gestured for me to open so I did. There was a pin with blue and white feathers crossing each other "Early Merry Christmas, I was on my way home and it made me think of you, so I got it", it made me happy, I pinned it on the green shirt I had on. My eyes then glanced at him "So do you think you'll come to our Christmas dinner", he nodded and our food had came to the table, the waiter interrupted us with a clear cough and we thanked her. "Yeah, my uncle is coming too, is that okay?", even though I didn't like his uncle, I knew Eren was fond of him so I couldn't refuse, I just wondered if he'd bother my mother or even show up. 

After we had finished our meal, Eren said he had a surprise for me. We were walking outside and it had snowed a lot, I didn't even notice while we were sitting in the diner, we had stopped and I noticed a hotel in front of me "A hotel?", I looked at him and his face was a bit red, I wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or if he was nervous. "Let's spend the night together, its snowing anyway, the trains aren't running", stiffly I walked with him to our room and we both sat on the opposite ends of the bed. "Shower?", Eren asked and took my nod as an answer, letting me shower first. I came out and he went in after, I sat in the bed and my heart was pounding because I was so anxious, then the door opened.

He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his caramel toned body glistened with water drops. They ran down his chest onto his abs, which were perfectly toned as well, I'm sure god spent extra time in forming Eren. I froze up due to everything happening, very overwhelmed. He came over to the bed and I couldn't look at him, he placed his thumb and index finger on my chin to make me look at him "Can..I kiss you", the temptation grew by the minute and I closed my eyes, this would be my first kiss. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me, it was gentle and then he became greedier, so the kiss became more passionate. His lips were glued on mine, I couldn't breathe. 

He finally pulled back and climbed on top of me "Trust me", he asked in a more husky voice than usual. "Yes", he kissed me again and pushed me all the way down, holding my hand with his left hand and placing his right handed thumb on my bottom lip "Open your mouth", I obeyed completely seduced. I felt his tongue inside and mine intertwined with his. They swirled with one another, my head felt so dizzy, why did a kiss feel so good?

His lips formed into a smirk "What an erotic face you're making Armin."


	10. I Like You

His lips moved to my neck, leaving a sensation with every kiss then he fondled my chest which made me feel even weirder "N-no, E-Eren, st-", he licked up my stomach and I made a weird noise so I covered my mouth. "I want to hear every noise you make, so no hands", he said in a deep mumble next to my ear which made me even weaker. He grabbed my hands and held them over my head.

The next morning I woke up in a random bed, suddenly it all started coming back in pieces, besides me sleeping was..Eren..omg "We had sex!", I accidentally said out loud and Eren snorted laughing. He pulled me and cuddled me "I like you, Armin, a little too much", my face went red and I wiggled my way up to kiss him "I like you too", for the first time I saw Eren Jaeger blush and he tried to hide his face but I wouldn't let him. I sat on top of him and held his hands "Payback", I kissed him again and it got more intense than I had planned, so we stayed in bed a little longer.

After we had breakfast together, he walked me home. We held hands the whole way until we got to my door. "I don't want to leave you", Eren pouted with his puppy eyes, for some reason butterflies filled my stomach because we felt different. He was finally himself or rather, he felt better which was the only thing that mattered to me. I went from having no one to having you, I mean Historia too, but I couldn't be happier. "You'll see me on Christmas, so dont worry, we can call anytime", I explained softly and he nuzzled his face into my hand I had placed on his cheek, I could see the dog ears, cute. Yet he nodded understanding and before he left..he kissed me leaving me wanting more. How can one go from cute to sexy in a single second? 

After he left, I went upstairs to our apartment and found mother watching TV "Hey mom", she looked over and smiled. "Hey sweetie, have fun?", fun? yes, I had lots of fun but I couldn't tell her about what we did. "Yeah mom, are you finally off today?", she nodded and patted the cushion next to her, so I sat down, noticing her tired and weak facial features. Mom always seemed so fragile. She had long blonde hair, which I inherited from her but she had brown eyes, she says I got my blue eyes from my father, you could see strains of grey in her hair even though she was only 38. "I thought we could make a big turkey and honey glazed ham. You could make the mashed potatoes since you do them way better", when mom talked about food, her tired eyes would light up, even if it wasn't in our budget, I could never take that from her. "Sounds good mom", we watched TV for a while afterwards together.

Later I got a text from Historia asking to go to the movies. In the past I would've said no, but Eren has been changing me so I should go, why not.


	11. Movie Theater

"Hey, Armin", Historia waved, smiling and behind her was Ymir, Mikasa, Connie and the asshole of Titan High, Jean, why him though.  
"Hey", I squeaked out despite being nervous and as expected Jean glared at me. Historia had taken my arm to drag me with her and he felt the need to bump into me and take Historia with him, leaving me behind.  
He had that stupid grin on his face, but I wasn't going to let him ruin it, Eren was proud when I told him about me going with a friend to the movie theater so I'm gonna try my best to make even more friends.  
After getting popcorn, we went into the theater and I sat next to Connie, we surprisingly started talking and I was having fun until Jean decided he needed some more snacks before the movie started and in the process of passing by me, he sneered at me and next thing I know.

I'm soaked with soda, immediately I rushed to the bathroom embarrassed and upset. I couldn't bring myself to go back in there, why was I such a loser, I cried even though I did my best to hold it back, I didn't have it in me to go back now, I just wanted to get home. I texted Histora not to worry and that I was just going to go home, she tried to talk me out of it but I didn't have the strength. When I got home, mom was worried so I lied to calm her down and took a shower before lying down to take a nap.

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up and the caller ID was Eren, I was a bit hesitant to pick up but his voice is the one thing I wanted to hear.

"You didn't call and Mikasa texted me before you did. You didn't get to enjoy your first meet up, did you?", his voice sounded real gentle but you could hear he was worried.

"At my old school, I was bullied, no particular reason, they just wanted to pick on the weak ones, I transferred to get away from that but it didn't change, people still avoided me, but then Historia made me her friend. Then you came, Eren, you came and saved me making me believe I did have worth. Ah, that Jean guy made me feel small again so easily. I'm fine though believe me, but sometimes I'm allowed to be tired,right Eren..". I felt fine letting him know how I felt, if not my boyfriend then who?

"Hey, my uncle isn't here, come over, so I can make you smile again. Cause right now I'm angry and hearing you on the verge of tears makes me want to beat somebodys ass".

"I'll be right over. Thanks", I hung up the phone and went to ask my mom if I could go over and possibly stay the night, she had no problem with it, so I packed a small bag and left to go to his house.

He opened the door and gave me that smile, that goofy smile that makes me feel relief and I teared up without realizing it. "Hey its okay, I'm here", the palm of his hand cupped my face and I couldn't hold back anymore. "Hold me, Eren, please", he bit his bottom lip unsure and was uncertain to touch me, so I kissed him first and we stumbled into his bedroom and he laid me on his bed, getting on top "Are you sure?", as soon as I nodded to insure him I'm alright, his lips gently traced my body, every kiss left a tingle, my body seemed more sensitive than usual so it didn't take him much to turn me on.

"I like how honest your body is being, how lewd it really is", he whispered in my ear and bit my neck. "Ngh~", my voice let out a strange sound and this seemed to excite him. "E-eren, waaait", in between I'd moan out for him to go slower and tell him I couldn't keep up, though somehow I forgot what I was thinking because it felt so good with him, there was no time to think. After we both finally ran out of stamina, he picked me up so we could shower together then he blow dried my hair, Eren was spoiling me and humming the whole time, he made me feel safe and he felt warm and without realizing I had fallen asleep in his arms.


	12. Jingle Bells

I had woken up to two people arguing, I remembered the first time I had woken up to two people arguing, but I liked the sound of their voices, but at this moment I hated the sounds. Fully awake I got up to follow the voices, it was coming out of Erens living room.

"How dare you sleep with a man in this house, my house, don't do that disgusting shit here", Eren looked at his uncle disgusted and took all the liquor and alcohol he had on his table and walked to the kitchen to pour it out "Who told you, you can fucking touch that, you fag", Eren proceeded to pour out all the bottles and throw them in a plastic bag.

"Maybe if you wouldn't fucking smell like booze when you get home, you would be in your right mind. You're a sad excuse for an uncle. You disgust me and you sit there thinking you have the right to call me fag, at least Im not lonely and miserable, old man", his uncle wanted to hit him but I rushed in front of Eren and got hit instead, I was shocked even though I knew it would happen, so was his uncle apparently but he still managed to spit on the floor before calling me a whore and leaving the house not without slamming the door on his way out.

"Are you okay", I asked him and Eren sighed out of relief when he confirmed there was no wound and hugged me. "Don't you do that ever again", I hugged him back and patted him on the top of his head so he'd calm down "I'm fine, you'd do the same. I'm sorry that just happened with your uncle. You're not disgusting", Eren took a step back and observed me and finally smiled but it was an exhausted smile, he then kissed me on my forehead and sighed. "I don't want to get you involved in our family issues, go home for today, okay? I'll see you for that Christmas dinner", I didn't want to leave but I understood that if I stayed, he'd get into further trouble with his uncle so I got my stuff and put on my bag, at the door, we just stared at each other for a few minutes and he kissed me and that kiss meant goodbye so I smiled once more and left with a heavy heart.

The next few days I didn't hear from Eren, despite all the phone calls and text messages and I couldn't bring myself to text Historia back either. 

All of a sudden it was Christmas eve and I found mother in the kitchen cooking excitedly. She looked over at me with that expression that knew something was wrong "You've been locked up since that day, is he still coming over? The handsome one with the green eyes.", she filled the turkey with cut up vegetables, pots and pans were all over the place. "I think so, mom, you're right. I think I'm gonna go out for a bit, okay?", she nodded happily while humming jingle bells.

The mall was opened and I still hadn't gotten Eren his present, so I went to search for one. I really wanted to go see him but I held back and concentrated on the present. After looking through multiple stores, this necklace caught my eye, it's was a leather necklace with a beautiful silver key hanging from it, for some reason I wanted him to have it, so that's what I bought along with his favorite chocolates.

The next day, mom and I were preparing the Christmas dinner, we had set for four people even though I didn't really want Erens uncle there, I was more focused on worrying if he was coming anyway. The doorbell rang and my heart jumped out of my chest, mom opened the door and this stranger came in with Eren, who had given my mother a bouquet of flowers "This is my uncle and uncle, this is Armins mother", mother smiled and introduced herself sweetly. Eren finally looked at me and smiled, he looked so sad before I could say something, mother cut in "How about you two go wait, I'll finish up here and I'm sure Erens Uncle would like to have a conversation", Eren nodded and took my hand rushing to my bedroom, he let go and opened his arms and I hugged him "I missed you", he whispered, I nodded agreeingly embracing him. 

"Where have you been", I asked and he sat on my bed, pulling me on top of him to sit on his lap facing him. "I told my uncle I loved you when he came back sober. At first we both avoided each other and he didn't let me out to see you. I got the courage to finally talk to him yesterday and we talked about everything, not just about you and me. Armin, He's going to AA meetings starting in January. He apologized and accepted my sexual orientation.


	13. You're Mine

"See, you're amazing", I placed my hand on his face and caressed his cheek, he radiated his warmth which always gave me comfort. He chuckled softly and took a deep breath then intertwining and locking our fingers together.

"Armin Alert, will you be my boyfriend and I mean officially so everyone can know you're mine?", I laughed and bit my lip, I haven't felt this way in so long but because he's here saying all these sweet things, I could feel my heart beating faster by the minute "You already know I'm yours", he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me, he didn't pull back, I didn't slow him down. It was a longing kiss and it lasted until both of us were panting out of breath, but we kissed each other again anyway. 

I could feel his hand going under my shirt "E-eren, our guardians are right outside", he had a devilish grin on and fondled my chest as an answer so I then covered my mouth so they couldn't hear us "Then you gotta be quiet", he was teasing me and enjoying every second of it, when I finally couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his hands to stop him "Pl-please, don't tease me", his face turned red and he buried his face in my chest "You're so sexy, when you're turned on", now the two of us were embarrassed and decided to leave the room before we crossed the line.

"I just wanted to call you boys", we sat down and mom had decorated the table amazingly. She even took out our good plates and glasses. We all ate together and played games together. Although I didn't fully trust nor understand Erens uncle, I decided to just trust what Eren says, but all in all, it was a really good Christmas.

Eventually Eren's Uncle went home but Eren stayed, we helped mom with the dishes. Mom had made plans with colleagues to go have coffee, so after she left, we went to my room. "Oh yeah, I got you a present, close your eyes", he looked amused and did so obediently. I got the box and placed it into his hands, he opened his eyes and waited for my say so to unwrap it.  
His eyes lit up as he carefully took it out and put it on "I love it, thank you".

My phone started ringing when I planned on kissing him and I was a bit disappointed but he grabbed my phone and gave it to me, but I refused to take it. He looked at the display "She's worried about you, Armin, remember I told you don't shut people out, Historias one of the good guys", I sighed , sitting on the bed "Her friends hate me and that Jean guy won't leave me alone", he kneeled down in front of me and crossed his arms on my lap laying his head in top, he is so cute. "I'll talk to horse face, he's not a bad guy but he doesn't know how to act. If he bothers you again after, I'll just rearrange his face", his face was scary when he said it because he meant it. He may be a hot head but his heart is always in the right place. I finally pulled him towards me and kissed him "I'll text her later, promise.", he nodded approvingly and kissed me back.

"Your moms not home", he slyly added before tickling me and suddenly ending on top of me. "Oh~? And what does that mean", he licked over his lips and slid his finger down my stomach slowly making me feel weird but good weird. "There's no one to save you now", ours lips kissed each other softly before he saw my face flushed yet I was yearning for another kiss "I'm all yours Eren, I love you", he didn't expect that and now his face was as red as a tomato "I love you too Armin", he had an angelic face and smile and I felt like I had won until he put his devil grin back on and held my hands above my head. 

We spent all weekend together and the conclusion is Eren needs to do more sport because he has too much energy.   
So now I can't walk and can't explain to my mom why, but that amuses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story if you came this far, I really appreciate it. I love writing a lot and especially BL. I rewrote this whole story to make it even better. If you would like more, please don't hesitate to comment or message which couple I should write a fan fiction about❤


End file.
